I Can't Be
by Fiora-da-Insane
Summary: Kayla Crop takes a "trip" to Middle earth, where the most unexpected thing happens...


Title: I Can't Be  
  
Author: Fiora_da_insane  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kayla Crop, Mrs. Crop, and the idea for this story thus far. Everything except for the before mentioned items belong, ever so respectfully, to J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Summary: Kayla Crop takes a trip to Middle earth, where the most unexpected thing happens...  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, animal abuse, and some drug use; so Gimli doesn't have to put the pipe down...  
  
Feedback: Please! Constructive criticism is more than welcome! I'd love, very much, to hear what my readers think.  
  
Comments: Please read the entire first chapter before giving up and calling this a Mary-sue!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"For the last time, you are not going to Prom!"  
  
"But mom," whined Kayla, "It won't help my grades if I stay home! Let me go, please!"  
  
"You can go your senior year," Mrs. Crop snapped, "Now go walk the dog!"  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Fine!" her daughter snapped back, before storming outside, and forcefully attaching a leash to her dog's collar. "Come on, Angel," she snapped to the white beast, yanking on the leash for her to follow. The dog yelped, but followed obediently, as her mistress lead her down a forest trail.  
  
The two went along down the trail for a while, Kayla muttering obscenities about her mother the entire way.  
  
"Stupid cow," Kayla grumbled, kicking a rock, "Just because I'm a junior doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to go to prom. Who cares if I'm failing two classes! Skipping prom won't help!"  
  
She jerked on the leash again, "Move it dog!" she snapped, aiming a kick at the retriever as she raced to the lead, only to be tugged back sharply as she ran out of leash. "Stupid dog."  
  
A little ways down the trail, another fit of anger hit her, and she aimed a kick at her dog. "Stop moping!" she yelled, as the dog yelped and danced away from the kick. "STOPPIT!" the girl yelled again, trying to kick the dog once more.  
  
Angel, terrified by her mistress, slid out from her collar, and took off running in the other direction.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Kayla took off after her, screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she was flying, and the rock was moving very quickly towards her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Consciousness approached Kayla Crop, threatening a very large headache with it. 'What the hell happened?' she wondered to herself. Memories came flocking back to her, of her fall. 'Stupid dog.'  
  
Flinching slightly as she stood, Kayla looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' she wondered. Even to her simple mind, Kayla realized that her surroundings were completely different from before. 'Oh God, I've been kidnapped!' she realized, starting to panic. 'Oh God Oh God!' She started to silently pace back and fourth, before deciding to see if anyone was there. Tilting her head back, she opened her mouth to call for help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud howl echoed across the valley, causing the fellowship to come to a halt. Instinctively, Legolas drew his bow, and narrowed his eyes, searching for any possible threat approaching in the distance. Aragorn and Boromir placed their hands on their sword hilts, and Gimli hefted his axe.  
  
"Please tell me that was just a wild dog," Pippin said, drawing closer to Merry.  
  
"I'm afraid not, master Peregrin," replied Aragorn in a grave voice, "that was the call of a Warg."  
  
"It is still a ways off. Let us keep moving." Gandalf continued on, the rest following tensely. Legolas was the last to move, his elven eyes hoping to catch come sign of the Warg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'No, No, No!' Kayla cried in her mind, whining with each syllable. 'It can't be, I can't be! I have to be dreaming!' The world spun, colored only in blacks, gray, and whites, rather than the colors her human thoughts were used to. The smells were over whelming; the sound of a near-by stream was a river roaring.  
  
'I'm a dog. A very big dog. Or maybe a wolf...no, I can't be, I'm human! For god's sake, I'm human!' Another howl issued from her muzzle, her head tipped up in natural response.  
  
This couldn't be happening. 


End file.
